


Apex Family

by 1800areyouslapping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Incest, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: You're a late-blooming Omega. Waking up in the middle of an intense heat. Your family is there to help you through it. Heed the incest warning tags, please.





	Apex Family

Fever. You’ve got a terrible fever. A heat that makes you sweat in your bed and keen in your sleep. You claw at the sheets, trying to find comfort from the fire under your skin. The discomfort bleeds into your dream, causes you to fall into a nightmare about a thirst you can’t quench no matter how much water you drink. An itch that you can’t quell no matter how roughly you scratch. A hunger that won’t subside no matter how much food you stuff into your belly. You startle yourself awake when your nails break skin in your nightmare, just as your tummy was about to burst. Only to be met with the same, desperate emotions in your reality.  

Your clothes feel so heavy, irritating against your skin. Like the collar of your simple white t-shirt is sure to choke the life of out you. You whimper as you stare downward at your body. Trying to understand,  _why_. A large wet stain is soaked into the sheets. Did you wet yourself? Are you truly that sick? But this doesn’t feel like a normal, run of the mill fever. No, not at all– but this  _can’t_  be. You’re way past the point of puberty. No symptoms had ever manifested for you. You’re supposed to be normal.  

Your arm shakes as you slip it under the sheets. Sob, meekly at the sensation of your own fingers gliding over your mound. Fingertips grazing against the appalling amount of slick accumulated there. No one had ever warned you that you could end up being such a late bloomer. You’ve already gotten used to the idea that you would end up being none of the above: not an Alpha, Beta nor an Omega. 

Here you are a newborn Omega. Waking up to your very first, full-blown heat, and it feels like agony. You’ve never felt so devoid of any comfort. It’s like you’re having an identity crisis, and you have yet to breach twenty yet. Being an Omega carries so many expectations, so much weight. Omegas are rare, special, and revered. Married off into wealthy, important families. Taken by powerful Alphas. No Omega gets to go throughout their existence unclaimed. 

Omegas carry the burden of  _life_  in their bellies. The promise of keeping the bloodline going for some lucky Alpha. Alphas aren’t a dime a dozen, but they do vastly outnumber Omegas. The trouble is, what makes an Omega so damn special is that Alphas can only breed with an Omega in heat. Therefore making an Omega and extremely precious commodity for an Alpha. 

But you were supposed to remain intricately woven within the empire! Waking up to this is like having the entirety of your future whipped away in one fell swoop. Everything is uncertain now. There  _has_  to be a way to hide it. To get the suppressants you need without– you put a halt to that thought immediately. There’s no way in hell you’re going to get through the Castle, to the family doctor, with every man in your life being an Alpha, undetected. 

You’re shocked one of them hasn’t already scented you. As it’s radiating off of your skin. You can feel it, all of the pheromones. The heat making your flesh feel scorching, dry, and itchy. Causing you to want like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You’d heard of this. Read about it. But no amount of knowledge could compare to how much it  _hurts_. The overwhelming need to be filled by anything or anybody. You’re just so impossibly  _empty_. 

Even your silky-soft sheets are unbearable against your hyper-sensitive skin. There’s no solace for you wrapped in their embrace. You sob into your pillows because you’re at a loss. What are you to do now? You can’t bring yourself to try and relieve any of the pressure. Are too embarrassed and self-conscious to call for any of your handmaidens. You resolve to just be miserable. To deal with the terrible ache in your womb, and resign to hoping that maybe you haven’t awoken from your nightmare yet.   

Of course, it was only a matter time, your discovery. When you don’t show up for your routine morning exercises, Hanzo’s interest is peaked and he starts to wonder where you are. There’s no hesitation in his mind, to come looking for you. He won’t be allowing you to slack off. Before he can make it halfway down the hall that leads to your room he catches it, the scent of an  _Omega_. It’s like a punch right in the ribs, stopping him dead in his tracks. But that’s not just any Omega. That's the scent of his precious little sister, blending with the flux of hormones and heat. 

Hanzo has the nearly overwhelming urge to  _claim_. Walk into that room and make you his. Leave marks, each new one solidifying the word  _mine_. Mate you, and get the heir he’s been longing to have. It doesn’t matter that you share blood; you’re an Omega. He’s not promised one of his own, isn’t guaranteed to ever have one. But it’s not his place to take such things. There are high prices to pay for claiming an Omega right out from under the nose of their parents and retrospective owners. He’ll need to inform his father; though he’s sure Sojiro will be of the same mind.  

* * *

You whimper and try your hardest to absorb into the wall as your father squats down in front of you. Each of them is here: Sojiro, Hanzo, and Genji. And it’s all wholly too much for you. The sensation of being surrounded like you never have been before. You had made an attempt to get out of bed and make it into the shower, but to no avail. Only made it as far as the bathroom doorway before your legs had quaked. Your needy cunt demanding attention and all the strength your muscles had to give. 

Cupping your hands over your crotch, you try and hide your immodesty. Fitting them both over the sopping cloth with a hiccuped sob. You’re so ashamed to be such a mess in front of your family like this. Especially your father. Causing the apples of your cheeks to flush even more. Your eyes closing tightly, your mouth snapping shut. Trying to shut out the overwhelming smell of their musks.

It’s like each of their unique musks agrees so well with your new found chemistry. It feels right but– also wrong. This is your father, the two standing behind him, your brothers. Alphas, yes, but family. It seems that the heat does not care about the genetic bond. Still, it beckons you to spread open your legs and submit to them. Each deep inhale rockets through your nose. Goes straight to your womb. Fills it with a brief warmth, soothes it for a minuscule but heavenly moment.  

Sojiro cups your cheek. His touch like balm against your scorched skin. It’s instant relief, allows you the first real intake of air since you awoke. Gives you enough will to pry your eyes open and address him. “Papa– please I–I don’t want to be married off! I didn’t ask for this– I want to stay here– I…” 

“Shhh,” he coos. His thumb grazes over your open lips as he shakes his head. “Is that what you are crying for? You are not going anywhere, Musume.” 

Your chest heaves with relief, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. That’s such a reassuring thing to hear that you nearly start to laugh, feeling downright delusional. Instinctively you lean into his hand. Nuzzle your cheek into his palm. “Oh, thank you, Papa–” But by the time you finish your sentence you’re already sobbing again. You had only woken up maybe an hour ago now, but your extreme roller coaster of emotions is already causing you to feel so exhausted.

“What’s the matter, little Omega?” Sojiro asks. 

“I just–” Another sob and a dramatic exhale of breath. “I feel so grimy..” 

Before Sojiro can turn his head to address one of his sons, Hanzo is already taking up the helm. “I will draw her a bath.” Walks past the two of you, in through the doorway to do just that. Genji hasn’t moved an inch since he planted his feet about twelve feet away from you. He seems like he’s fighting with his own inner demons. Never having been face with an Omega before. 

Sojiro sits back onto his thighs, his hand softly pulls away from your face. But in your mind, it feels more violent. Cruel even. You  _need_  that hand, put it  _back_. Sojiro extends it to Genji. “Come and help soothe our Omega.” Genji has a moment of hesitation before conceding to Sojiro’s command. Takes that hand that is  _yours_ , and allows Sojiro to help him down to the floor.

Genji continues to hesitate, and Sojiro is about to give him another command of encouragement. But suddenly Genji can’t seem to fight it anymore. Lurches forward and plants his face into your neck. Licks the salt from your skin, and takes in a deep, deep whiff. “Fuck, sis, you’re the best thing I’ve ever scented.”

Sojiro scolds, “Be  _gentle_ , Genji.”  

The running of the bath water is such a calming sound. Your brothers nose nuzzling your chin. His smooth cheeks rubbing against your clavicles, even more so. And you don’t care, not one bit. If this wasn’t right then why do each of them scream  _mate, mate, mate_  in your blood? You had never been able to tell just how perfect they are as Alphas. Never had the faculty. But now, the womb in your belly is vibrating at the prospect of getting filled up by them. 

They’re each your true mates, and something tells you they too, are well-aware of this. Genji has wrapped himself around your body, locked in with tight arms around your torso. His scent, and bulk feeling like the best blanket you’ve ever had. One solid piece of warm, living solace. As Genji continues to adorn your neck with suckles and kisses Hanzo says, “The bath is nearly ready.”     

Your Papa scoots forward, hooks his fingers into the hem of your pajama bottoms, as well as your underwear. Tugs them both down and off of your legs. The sudden nakedness brings back a rush of self-consciousness. Whining, you snap your thighs closed and bring them close to your body. The panic quickly subsided by Sojiro’s hand caressing your bare thigh. Exhaling a sighing breath, your legs go limp. That’s better than any lotion or aloe. 

Papa’s authoritative, resolute voice assures you, “Don’t fret so much, little Omega. Your Alphas are going to take good care of you.“ 

When Hanzo appears in the bathroom doorway, Sojiro pries Genji away from your body with a strong grip on his arm. A trail of saliva connecting from your neck to his lip. His pupils blown, licking his lips to break the trail. Hanzo dips down, makes quick work of your clothed torso, and then picks you up bridal style. Carries you into the bathroom, and carefully emerges you into the water. The water a perfect cooling temperature, laced with muscle relaxing oils. 

Hanzo chooses to use his bare hands to wash your body. Massages the suds into your skin. Making you feel pampered, and taken care of. But driving you insane at the same time. The longer you’re near them the more your cunt turns into a furnace. Your walls continuously clenching and throbbing, longing for any kind of penetration. Throwing your head back, you groan. Start sobbing again. You’ve never been so open, so utterly vulnerable in your life. Naked body, and all your emotions out on display for all of your family to see. 

Hanzo looks back to his father seeking permission. It’s unspoken what he’s asking for, but Sojiro understands and nods. Granting him the approval he seeks. Hanzo removes his shirt first, as it’s already soaked and will only get in the way now.  

Hanzo has always loathed to sit back and watch his little sister cry. Wants to attempt to dry up some of the tears, and get you prepped for the long night ahead. Quell some of his own intense urges, by putting a small part of himself inside of you. Hanzo runs his hand down from the space between your breasts. Eventually making his way all the way down into the wanton space between your legs. 

“If it hurts, say so,” he says as he presses one finger into your heat. 

Your breath catches in your throat. Your hands flying up out of the water to grasp onto the edge of the tub. Chest arching, breasts peaking out of the water. Groaning so loudly that Hanzo thinks he needs to pull his digit  _out_  of you. You snatch up his wrist and demand, “put it back.”

Hanzo chuckles quietly. Gives you back the subtle penetration that made your body keen so wantonly. “Pleased to see you remain demanding, Aneki.”

You sink further down into the water. Gyrate your hips into his finger. Hanzo adds another one, and then another one. You hadn’t realized just how shallow he was stroking ‘til his knuckles press against your hole. A sharp but brief pain accompanies the deep reach. Thin lines of crimson bleeds into the water from between his fingers. Huh. You had forgotten that you’d never done anything like this before. 

Sojiro and Genji can both smell the copper. Suddenly feeling like sharks with a promising meal just out of reach. “She is ready. Bring her to the bed, Hanzo,” Sojiro states. 

* * *

There’s nothing too gentle about the rest of your night. Once your Alphas sensed the blood in the water their mating instincts kicked into full gear. Brains aflame with the urge to breed you hard and fast. Hanzo went first, as soon as your back hit the sheets he was all over you, inside of you. The first bit of real penetration took your breath away. Hot, meaty cock filling you up; fulfilling all of the needinesses you thought would never leave. Pumped in and out you, with viscous snaps of his hips. Fucked you into the mattress with all of your limbs wrapped tightly around his body. 

Buried himself deep as his knot swelled. Shooting streams of wealthy, Alpha come straight into your hungry womb. So full, and yet your body still yearned for more. Found yourself to be so grateful for the two other Alphas who were ready and eager to give you more. Then Genji climbed on top of you, bent your knees back next to your head and drove himself in deep. Pounded into you harshly. Your wet, messy cunt creating the slickest of sounds. Whined his name with each especially deep rut. 

You clung onto his arms through every convulsion of pleasure you went through. Genji growled, low and deeply through his orgasm. Sunk his teeth into the meaty section of the upper portion of your breast. Marked you while he added to the seed pooling inside of you. Ground his knot into you until the swelling went down. Even now in this current moment, now that it’s gone he tries to stay there. Seated all the way into the hilt. His cock remaining flushed and rigid, ready to go again.

Groans into your ear, “I’m gonna get you so full of me, Sis.”  

You whisper back, “Please do.” It doesn’t matter to you who it is. Mating you. Filling you up. Marking your body, or making you come. Just as long as you are receiving what your body needs. Just as long as you are full of an Alpha, you are content to get fucked by whoever. But three Alphas sharing one Omega do care. 

“Don’t be greedy now, Genji.” Sojiro states. They may all be an Alpha, but there’s no mistaking who is the lead one. Your Papa demands, “hand her to me.” 

Genji lifts you up and helps you straddle your Papa’s lap. Sinking down onto his cock your whole body shudders. No matter how many times they re-enter you it still feels like a new wave of relief each time. Wrapping your legs around him, your head falls to his shoulder, comfortable. You’re not sure if you’ll ever smell like anything but them ever again. The dominance in Sojiro’s musk sinks into your pores. Courses adrenaline through your blood. Sends another bout of slick down through your core into your pussy. 

Sojiro is the only one who manages to be somewhat restrained. The bucks of his hips may not be as harsh, but his hold around your body is the tightest yet. His fingers dig into your soft flesh. He ravishes your neck with passionate kisses and claiming bites. He presses his mouth to your ear, growls, and latches onto your earlobe. Whispers, only loud enough for you to hear. Barely a breath of a word. “Mine.”  

Papa’s hands grip just under your ass. Bounce you up and down on his thick cock, slamming against your cervix. You wail at the feelings, it’s sharp, like a punch in your gut. But your body still yearns for it, the closer to your womb the better. So you grit your teeth through it, and soon enough it feels just as good, if not better than all of the other rough technics they’ve given you tonight. 

The effects of the bath are completely lost on you. All of the sweat is back, all of the grime. An added endless amount of stickiness running down your thighs. Sojiro holds your hips flush with his as the knot swells, a hot flood of come flowing up into you. Moaning loudly at the sensation, you press your mouth to his and  _thank_ him for giving it to you.  

Papa allows you to lay back, still locked in, back draped over his calves. You stretch your arms, arch your spine and moan. Savoring the satisfied feeling while it lasts. Knowing by now, that the hunger and want will come back as soon as the knot stretching your pliable walls a part starts to go away. As a matter of fact your feeling it already. 

You look back at your brothers, each watching avidly with their predatory stares. Fat, ruddy cocks bobbing between their legs. Semen leaking from their slits. Chests and necks still red from arousal. Waiting to fuck and fill you up once again. 

Sojiro grazes a palm over your belly. Commanding back your attention with a simple touch. Presses his fingers into the small bulge forming from all the seed your taking in. Housed away inside of your womb. Continuously warm, like a tingly heating pad. “You are a blessing to this family, Musume.” He praises. Wraps his fingers around your waist. Presses his thumbs into your tummy, massages circles. 

Your gaze flits back to your brothers, wanting more. What a slutty, naughty girl you’ve become overnight. A true gift. He can already picture it: your belly growing bigger and bigger with the life they’ve all planted inside of you. How much you’ll glow, how thick your hair will become. A perfect picture of health. His pride and joy. It’s sure to take the first time around, your heat’s too intense for it not to. The intensity a bright red flag for an extremely fertile Omega.

Papa lets you go. Allows you to crawl on hands and knees, towards Hanzo. Globs of thick, creamy Alpha come seeping out of your cunt. Dribbling down your thighs. Plopping onto the sheets leaving several stains in your wake. 

Hanzo meets you halfway, kisses you roughly before spinning you around. Pressing your face down into the sheets he enters you in one fell swoop. You cry out and squirm, your eyes rolling back into your head. Mouth falling open just next to a dollop of seed on the sheets. You take note of it, press your tongue against it, lap it up, and hum.   

This couldn’t have worked out any better, and Sojiro couldn’t be more pleased. To think he was going to have to go through such long drawn out negotiations to gain the rights to an Omega. With no guarantees that they’d end up with one that would– meld so well with the family. Here they are three happy Alphas and one satisfied, well-taken care of Omega. The apex, perfect little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://1800areyouslapping.tumblr.com/)


End file.
